life
by nefati
Summary: the girl angel of shadows is in a way the only thing keeping the world 2gether... but she does it with out the glory or fame she even plays a bigger role then the pharoah... what happens when they meet? bad sum i no but work with me!
1. Default Chapter

_Ok people here this is this is on of many stories that live inside of my mind... but I just ask you to keep in mind that it will be hard for me to update because 1. I don't have internet on my computer at home (thank my mom!) So I have to travel to check my e-mail. 2. I got a LD (learning disorder) so even thou everything is up in my head it causes a lot of problems to put on paper. Plus you know sometimes you know the word you want to say but no matter how haed you try you cant seem to make it leave your lips or if it does it leaves wrong? Well it's like that all the time for me. It's not like I sunder or anything and you can't tell in less you see my writing (very few can read it's that messy sometimes even me!) Any way moving on... there are two stories on mind up all ready.... to answer some of the questions in this one thou I they will read this one.... one for "before they met" it is supposed to be short because it was at first a writing assignment (with I word limit!) For school that got changed for the YTV Yu-gi-oh! Board that later was put on 2. For "he does not see me" I am sooooo sorry if what I meant was not what you heard! What I meant was that the angel (who is in this story which I will call _**LIFE) **_is the best 5000 year friend that yami ( ATUM) was marrying! Not tèa! I'm sorry if that what some people heard... I don't have a problem with tèa but I like myself better! (Who the angel of shadows is based on.) Any way lets get going on with this story..._

As I sit here looking off this cliff I wonder what has lead me here. What has lead me to live the type of life I have lived. Since I was 10 and had gotten involved with the shadow realm full time I have done many thing that im not proud of. I can say in a sense of the word that I have "Killed" but not the kind that comes to mind but a death that is much worst then just not being when I do this kind of "killing" there soul is trapped in a land of shadows, to forever wander reliving there most painful memories. This goes on for an eternity. Not that I do thing for the fun of it oh ...no if these monsters where not taken care of many people on this planet who suffer and needlessly die.

Millennium item, Shadow realm, Shadow powers, Egyptian God Monsters, these words spin threw my head so often Im sure that they have left an indent. As I think about this a cold south wind blows across the desert sands, my hair whips across my face leaving red marks. I lead back and watch the stars and think

"Why me?" what had I done to make me so special? As I think this my mind wanders to the prophecy a old gypsy lady told my mother:

A child that is not supposed to be...

becomes,

to parents that shouldn't be able...

She's meant to fight away the darkness

meets a powerful companion of old

must fight

or the darkness will grab hold

never to let go

she may never see 21 cycles she will

darkness will be her doom,

but also her savourer

shadows her friend,

will make a powerful ally,

but a deadly enemy,

will walk hand in hand with the gods she will,

to meet a powerful companion of old.

In turn of thinking of this I remember the full story behind it... My parents are the co owners of C.O.O.K.E INC. Which means a ton of money. (At last count it was worth 56.87 **_billion_**!) They had a happy life only missing one thing, a child. They tried for years using the newest medicine with no luck. After many years they tried more down to earth ways, they spent 3 years travelling the world they where about to give up and adopt when they herded of a small village in Egypt. They went there and was stoped my a gypsy lady and given the prophecy. When they proceeded to they village it looked like it had been empty for many years (like hundreds!) just before they left the saw a small alter, on top was a pouch filled will a power, a old looking carved stone tablet and what to do with the power. (Or so they thought) Because they both where in hieroglyphs they where not going to take any chances and brought them both home. When they got back my grandfather translate them both (he's an Egyptologist) the stone was a copy of the prophecy and the paper just said what to do with it, my mom did and nine months later well... you can guess. But I still can't see why I fit into they poem ok so maybe I should not have become or my parents should not have been able to have me. And so what if I'm a freedom fighter and inturn fight to keep darkness from taking over... and face it when you spend so much time looking a death there's a good change it would "grab hold" (aka I'm died.) And... I guess the darkness _could _be my doom, but that's also how I fight! Plus its true that once you're my enemy you done for and no "ally" of mind was ever hurt. But what's with the "will walk hand in hand with the gods she will"? Sure I know that there are few people that can use an Egyptian God Monster and just because I have the new three in my deck... But the "to meet a powerful companion of old"? I sure that cant have any thing to do with the fact that...


	2. a secret is told

Hay people! whatsssssss uppppppppppppppp? I'll worn u again... I take 4 ever to up data! To think about it I've been working on and off on this story for almost a year... but I got a fair amount saved up so don't worry... here were learning more bout the angel... so ya... If you don't RR I'll take even longer so... RR! don't own any of the hotties or uglyies... so no suing...

No, it can't be... you see I have a secret... reincarnation, that is what I am but not just any kind, with a normal reincarnation they could die as a 76 year-old women in China but be re-born in a boys body in Canada. Or even a dogs! It's really a toss of the dice. But the kind a reincarnation I am, I look the same each time so if im re-born in Japan (one of the ones I know of) I would still be a fair skinned, red head. To make things even more _fun _I'm re-born into a royal family.( Or duke, lord or really anyone with lots of money and power.) I know of a few of them but don't remember, to remember you have to care and I don't. I like my life as it is, I do not need to screw up this when with past ones.

"Who's there! What do you want!"

"I want you!"

"Oh your going to pay!"

- 13 minutes later-

ok lets see... oh joy all cards I have already. That's what I'm talking about . . . I have no peace and quite! This weirdo want's my items, that weirdo want's my deck _and_ that weirdo want's my head! Some people what a exciting life . . . oh what I would do to have a normal one! To for one night I spend out side my home to not have to sleep with a knife under my pillow . . . but no I can never have a normal life. I know to much in many peoples eyes.

What's that? Who in there right mind would be travelling this part of the desert at this time of night? Oh great... white robed raiders. No real challenge but I'm to lazy right now to bother. What is this? The W.R.R have captives? Now this I have to see...

" hello boys!"

"Oh no! It Is the angel of shadows! Run!" angel of shadows? How naive are these people?

" man can your new recites be any dumber if they tried?" with a flick of my hand the nearest row of W.R.R go flying, all I had to do was look at the rest and they ran as fast as they could into the desert. I turned my attention to the captives

" Oh my god! Are you telling me I came down from my cliff to rescue this?" Direction my comment to the leader a sickly pale man not worth my time. " A bunch of teens half starved and bloody?" And with that he ran as well. Then I looked at the kids bound with ropes, holy cow . . . there where eight all together 3 girls and 5 boys. The girls where barley concuss leading ageist there companies. The males could not stop staring I guess they were trying to decided wither I was friend or foe. The one I heard to start with was looking that hardest, I shivered. It was weird it was like he was trying to look into my soul...

" so what do I have here..."

" let us go!" I looked to see who spoke it was a blonde haired boy about 15-16 and did he ever have a bad gash on head! It looked infected.

" you know I'm going out of my way here? If you don't bite your tongue I'll let your friends go and let you stay like you are." That sure shut him up. I found a knife and started cutting the ropes looking around I saw how bad these kids were hurt a blonde girl older then the rest was limping messed up ankle, where the ropes were was bloody on them all . . . some of the males had what looked like whip marks, most likely the ones who fought the most.

" Well I might as well get you guys cleaned up... follow me." They looked at each other not sure what to do.

" listen" I sighed " we are in the middle of the desert, your bleeding, the only people for miles are those people you where just with and a storms about oh... an hour a way. So you can stay here and watch as you die off one by one or take your chances with me." I know it was blunt but it is true and it got threw there heads. As I headed back to my cliff and the cave behind it, it was slow going for the ones behind who could barely walk it took a while to get to the cave, when I waved them in they looked at me funny.

Sighing I said " it's bigger then it looked." When we got inside I set to work getting what I needed to look after my _guests _oh how did they jump when I was able to get food and water and of thin air. All but one... he's different from the other... and for some reason I have I feeling that they are all here because of him. After they had eaten I asked how long they had been in the care of the W.R.R

" Any where from a week or more." One of them said. I repeat the same thing over again to get stuff to care for their wounds and still half of them jumped. As I dressed their wounds there was a lot winching, complains and swearing, not that I blame them, walking for days under the blazing sun getting your whip marks sunburned and then have your sunburns whipped. But what is with that one boy? instead of tensing up when I cared for his wounds he relaxed! It was almost like he was glad to step down and let someone else take over... later when everyone was a sleep and I was ready to doze off I heard that boy get up and go outside.

p.s for all those who no what I'm talking about… im going 2 SWOAA on weds day for wrestling! Its in Windsor and for the rest of the world it means (I think…) South Western Ontario Athletic Association.


	3. a midnight chat

Chapter 3 life

I know its been a while but get over yourself. I told you at the start that it would be awhile in

between updates and I was not lying. It would help if you people R&R but nooooooo! Anyway...

Its exam time and I have as of 4:52 pm on June 23 2005 three days after my 15 birthday finished

my science exam yesterday and today gym. On Friday I got geography and on Monday I have

English! Anyway if any of you people listening are over 13 or so then you should go on the internet

and get some songs from _"Denis Leary"_ especially the song_ "traditional Irish folk song"_

from the CD _"no cure for cancer" _I only got the song on Saturday and have already listen to 44

times on my computer along! So if your older and not afraid of swearing and drug, and sex and that

type of stuff, try to get his shit cause its so fucking funny!

As I followed, I saw that he now occupied where I sat earlier, looking up at the stars. I wonder

what he was thinking? I sat down beside him and followed suit. Then out of the blue he came out

and asked me something

"Why am I not surprised that you can do what you did?" And I was all "I don't know, why?" I

don't know if it was what I said or how I said it but I was able to get a half smirk out of him. Then I

knew for sure he was the leader. The other two boys, the blonde and the brown haired ones are the

muscle, but this one... he has everything a good leader needs. His inner strength was stronger then

any I have ever felt... who is he? For some reason he pricked the inner regions of my mind... I know

I have seen him before but where... He was back at looking at the stars. I looked it the area he was

staring at and saw where his gaze was, at the "indestructible". Out of the whole night sky why is he

looking there of all places? That group of stars has held an important role in this country of a

millennia. After awhile we started talking, mostly about what was going on with the W.R.R and the

whole time I was sure I have seen him before but I just shook it out of my head when he finally

asked what was up I just said "nothing" what was I support to say? "For some reason I keep

thinking you're an Egyptian and I have seen you on a temple wall somewhere?" oh that would go

over sooo well but I don't know...maybe he does looks like someone on a wall somewhere... ok I

know it's lame but... his neck! I could not see it with his coat on but with it off I could now see a

gash going from the back of his neck too just below his ear.

" Ouch! That looks painful! Why did you not say anything?" I went about making the ointment and

other supplies needed to treat it. After his neck was done, I saw a bloody mark and his wrist. When

I asked him what was up all he said was "it's a flesh wound." Oh my god! What's up with this kid?

He could have a stake thought him and all he would say is 'it's a flesh wound!" I double checked

and dressed the rest of the undressed wound and then I did something I didn't do with the others, I

gave him a pain killer of all these people he needed it the most. At first he didn't want it but I

wouldn't take no for an answer, he was the worst of them all.


	4. the ending

All right I know this is insanely late and im being a hipercrite when I say that people shouldn't leave their's stories hanging so here's the rest. I know that I want to write more but I seemed to have hit a mental road block in typing it up so here is all your going to get. Unless someone comments and gives me more ideas... if there is anyone who wants to keep going with the basic story line e-mail me or comment and you can have it. Im not picky and would like to see the different stories that come from my work, jus ask and permission is yours.

The next day I was up at sunup ready to start my day but one look at the kids and it wasn't hard to tell if I said "it's time to get up" I'd have be shot. So I let them get a few hours more sleep. Around 8:00 I started breakfast and said plain and simple

" you can sleep for another 45 minutes or have breakfast. But in 45 I'm going with or without you." that sure got them going. After that I started walking to "sale dono giza" it was even slower walking then the night before, it took use till noon to walk about 6 ½ miles. Oh how did I wish I had a camera to capture the looks on there faces when they saw what was there transport. A few of the many monsters loyal to me: three Blue Eyes White dragons. Before we departed we had some lunch and I explained where we where going. A little village where no one asks any questions, like what had happened to the eight kids in my change or even why we would arrive on three Blue Eyes. There, there was a portal that comes out at my families home in America. In the town there is a hospital where for the right fee you could be treated without giving a name, and no question would be ask about how you came to be in the shape you are in. I could only treat them so well in the field... even though it is much better care then in many hospitals around the world, I'd still feel better if they saw a real doctor. Not that I told them any thing after the portal exit. No, the less they know the better.

"Were going." was all I said "three per dragon, relax they don't bite...much." there was a real scramble about who was with who. I heard bites and pieces of the conversions

"my favourite ladies are with me...; no way! We can take care of her...; over my dead body!; why should we be with him?...; thanks guys you make me feel so wanted...; I'm not going to be in the middle!...;

"Listen you'll all be sorry if you don't make up you mind!" it ended up like this: D:1 the blonde boy with the blond girl and the light-brown one, I think it was the sister and girlfriend. D:2 three boys with brown, black and white? hair. It was so funny! The Blue Eyes were up to their old tricks fly really fast then stopping, doing lope de lopes just having fun, and they were doing there best to hang on but not hang onto each other. It took me awhile but I finally got them settled down. (The dragons thou the boys were not all that well behaved them selves...) And Last but not least d:3 my own dragon, I had the last of the girls, she had her arms around her friend waist so tight I was wondering if he could breath, she had he head buried in his shoulder and her eyes were shut tight. I looked at him (the one I had the talk with the night before) he looked a little awkward but one look in his eyes you could tell he wasn't going to complain any time soon. After awhile she loosened up any looked around. The only trouble I had was running into a group of nomads. Making us have take a detour. Finally we arrived at "st-ada kona feny" (a/n it said as its spelled, just say each letters sound)

It took a little time to get the three B's to go away, they wanted to play. After I finale got them to go, we took a ride to the building where the portal was housed. Every once in a while I looked back at the "troops" they were scared, not that I blame them... the first time I was here I was to, all that time ago...

//////////////////////////////////////////// 4 years earlier/////////////////////////////////////////////

"move it!" "get out of my way kid!" "well look at the cute little girl, all dresses up like an Egyptian!" laughs in back ground

"_You_ get out of _my_ way" was all I said before I broke his nose. I had more important things on my plate right now... my name had spread like wildfire in the underground duelling ring these last few months, well not underground... the shadow realm. That's where I do my stuff and why the only living member of a group gave me the name "angel of shadows" it had really stuck, but no matter how many decks I add to the vault in my room, no matter how many souls I feed to the shadows I'm never taken to heart.

" why should I send good men after her? She'll have to go to a tea party and then no longer be a problem to us!" all that's going to change really soon. I stepped out of the darkness

" you! I challenge you to a shadow game! If you think I'm such a weakling then lets not only put you soul but the souls of all your men!" that got so many laughs, but I kept my head in the game.

" all right little girl, I'll say yes and have the honour of taking down the'angel of shadows'!" he fought long and hard, but in the end his power got the better of him, you see now that he had hit men to do his dirty work he'd grown soft, no endurance. Where I'd been fighting almost none stop for five months.

"I win." was all I said. Almost being knocked over by the decks flying at me, over two thousand. Then I saw him and finally got it. When you lose your soul is judged if deemed unworthy then you would be sent to the shadows but it you were worthy then you stayed. This was the first I'd ever seen one that was worthy.

"You know I had to do it? This group was planing to release the plage on the earth, killing millions, I had no choice..." what he said was a blow, something I'd _never_ forget

"I know, what do you think I was doing here?... you just took more down with you. I thank you friend, I'll never forget you."

"maybe"I said to myself "there is some good in this world"

///////////////////////////// 4 years later////////////////////////////////////////

"Are we here?" someone asked. We were.

"Ok listen and listen good, I'll go thru first then you all follow in twos."they listened too scared not to, we were in a room in my basement hidden behind a false wall. Only Rosario (the head servant) knows about it besides myself.

"Madame your back! What good news!" "Madame you have guests would it please you for I to make up rooms?" "Madame would you like for me to drive you somewhere?" I heard the voices but did not listen letting them wash over me.

" Fetch Charles for me, tell him to bring the new limo along side the house." Was all I said after they were though.

I was knocked out of my daze by the blonde girl

" Wow is the place yours? It's gigantic! How many rooms in all? Bedrooms? Bathrooms? Kitchens?"

I gave a sigh and said " it depends, this property has 3 main houses, the main and largest, the second largest the one where in now, my own. That's right I have my own house. And the smallest. The main one has a kitchen that can handle 600 person party without too much trouble, a dining room that can handle a 800 sitting and a ballroom for about a thousand. This of course is all on the first floor, heaven forbid any guest would have to walk up stairs! There's the main library with at last count 100,000 entries in the category. There's about 80 guest rooms on the second floor each with a small bathroom, mini bar and tv. No there's no alcohol. Also in the main house has a Olympic size pool, sauna, hot tub. There's roller skating and dancing area. Yes I know I said ball room already, this is the dance room the kids go while the adults have 'fun'. In my own house there's a kitchen that can only handle bout 200. There around 250 guests rooms and a dining room for 100 or so. I've got my arcade, tube complex, laser tag, rock climbing area. The smallest is mainly guest rooms, maids and servants rooms and where the animals hang out. All this is on 600 or so acres with an 18-hole golf corse, in the winter there skiing, a 4 km man made lake we share with 8 other properties, dirt biking corse, sailing and so on and so forth." As I was talking, we got to the limo. I told Charles where we were going and the said

"Get in."

The kids were wary, trusting their faith with me. As we drove they all spent the whole time looking out the windows, Playing with the tv and raiding the mini fridge. All expect the 'leader' he spent the almost whole ride looking straight head with his arms and legs crossed. I spent awhile just looking at him, never once did he notice, as I looked it was obvious that he was lost in his own thoughts starring at images long dead, rehearing voice long silenced. Every once in a while a look of pain crossed his face clouding his eyes, dulling them, his muscles tensed up as if taking a blow and maybe he was. It was there and gone in seconds. Just when I had gotten comfortable (something that could get you killed in my 'business') he sighed deeply and moved his head away from me. He then turned his body to look out the window like the rest. But I could see the great sadness them (his eyes) in the reflection from the window. I angled myself just so, so I could continue watching but appear not to be.

What troubles him so? I wondered. Once the night before when we were talking away, our eyes locked and then I started to get him. His soul, his spirt was older more powerful then any I have ever seen or felt. But even though I did not see it I could tell that the walls of his room must have been scared, (like when a stone wall is broken down then put back together with mortar. You can tell there a difference by look, touch and just the fact that no matter how well its put back together it never reaches its former strength.) If that was not weird enough, I saw the corridor of his mind. In a normal person there is just one room, now that room may have many chambers but always just one room. (Then there's my corridor as I once saw it . . . with 25 rooms lining that dark musty hallway. 25 rooms, 25 names, 25 lives.) But this boys had well . . . two! The one on the left is a room you would see in a child, open, with toys spread across the floor. (I would not be surprised to find out that he never had a bad though about another human before...) Then there's the room to the right . . . dark with a stone door (the other was wood) and it looked like some sort of ivy growing on it. But what was scarcest of all was what was in the middle: The millennium symbol. In all my years I have only seen one being with enough knowledge of the shadows to earn the right to possess that symbol on their door and that's myself (not the present self but other life self.) But what's happened to him to make such an impacted? For there has been damage in both past and present. It could be a simple as a death of a loved one or someone really close _or_. . . something more in-depth. But maybe all the years in the shadows affected him, it almost impossible to not let it get to you...

"Madame were here." Charles said knocking me out of my daze. I had the group follow me to the front desk, explaining to them not to say anything, that I would do the talking. I went up to the desk and told Sara the doctor I wanted.

"Laura! How nice to see you! What brings you here? You look fine!"

"Hay Doc, I got a few jobs for you." After I explained what was up, that they would be treated without giving a name and I would pay the bill. (The gang complained that it was not my duty to do that but I just replied they were my responsibility.)

A few hours later after they were looked after (they were very close to winning "in the worst shape" award. The doctor and nurses were shocked at their wounds but praised me for looking after them so well. But what was I supposed to do? Leave them to die!?!? ) I took them a few at a time to call home to say they were ok. It was a mad house. They had been missing for almost 10 days, there were missing person reports filed on them all and the police were involved. The doctors said there was no way they were going anywhere without a few days to heal, the police wanted to talk to the group and myself they were about to drive down (about 500 miles) when all of a sudden they called off their questions. ( I had a feeling that someone thought that it was best not to have the police involved asking questions too hard to answer.)

Later that night I went into their room to check in on them. (After a big fight they were all put in one room because they said " were not letting each other out of our sight.") And saw something that cleared up many questions,

sitting beside one of the children's beds was... himself? The one in the bed looked different then the boy I had talked to these past days. But the differentness were not all physical. . . he... was well younger, more innocent. Then it hit me, the reason it seemed like I know him was in a way I did . . . From the stories my grandpa told me since before I could remember, stories that had saved my life more then once. The last time I heard on I was seven the night before he went on a dig in Egypt... and the last time I ever saw him. Storys of pharaoh's , shadow games, struggles for all that is good, struggles for the world... but for some reason my grandpa told me stories mostly of the pharaoh and his best friend the spirit child. A child that was a gift from the gods to the parents (the king and queen of lower Egypt) who thought they could not have children. That pharaoh in the stories the stories I grew up hearing was sitting in front of me.

I was hearing him talk, but wither he was talking to the boy who looks like him or himself I was not sure. He was saying "how he was so sorry for what he did. . . And how it was all his fault that what happened well happened..." As I listen I was surprised by how close to tears he was. The pharaoh... the one who I felt I knew growing up, the one who was so well known for keeping his cool and **_not_** letting his emotion show was about to... cry. Then what I did next went agonised everything I was about. I should have walked away but I did not. Instead I took off my shoes (which would have had noise on the hospital floors) walked up behind him putting my hand on his shoulder and asked

"Will you be okay pharaoh?" Making him jump and turn around at the same time.

"Ya I'm fine..." then he stopped, stared down at his hand and said "yo... yo... you can see me?" Then he stopped again and said in a higher demanding voice " you know who **I** am!?!?!?!?" I just gave him a look that said "what do you think I'm talking to myself _and_ stupid?" Then it was my turn to stop and stare and curse my stupidity for I had let up my guard and said two of my many secrets, that I had a millennium item (or had blood flowing through my veins which gave me median like powers) and that I was one of the few who knew of the old ways. (Yes I knew I had **_not really _**said that but it felt like I did...)

But I just said "ya."

"Oh I see..." and the rest of the night went on in such a manner we talked about what we both knew about the old ways. I found out the he did not have any of his memoirs from his time as ruler (which I was a little disappointed about because I wanted to ask him some questions...) But he shared what he knew and I told of the stories of my childhood not getting into the fact the I use that knowledge in everyday life. But he was well know for being a smart ruler then he must be thinking that if I knew about the portal then I must have same idea of the old magic _and_ be able to control it to a point. Plus he and his friends knew

A: where I lived

B: my duelling name

C: my families sur name

D: my real name

For the love of all the god and goddesses in Egypt I'm in trouble!! The internet could tell him all he needed about my "real" life and if he could get hold of ISUZU _she_ could tell him all about my other life!!! Im** screwed!!!!!** **With a capital S!!!! **(even thou I have not had time for a boyfriend there for I have not meet someone I am willing to... well you get it...) Me and my big mouth... Oh... well in was fun while it lasted... as he disappeared back into his soul room and I went into the area set aside for the family of those in the hospital, on call doctors and med students. Making sure there was no one in the cell I had chose as my sleeping area, and made my backpack appear to the world and put the knife under my pillow.

The next few day went by in a blear of doctors running in and out of the room, fights being broken up and the three boys with blonde, brown and black hair being slapped by after pinching the nurses $$'$ then being slapped by the females in the group while being called "pigs". The boy who looked like the pharaoh and I kept a polite relationship and I quite understanding. This I presumed to be from the pharaoh telling him about our little talk. Even though I stayed in the hospital the whole time I tried to stay away from the group, its was better not to have them grow to close to me. I was checked in on them every few hours to make sure they did not kill each other, dealing with the problems outside the room and kept up to date with the comings and going by checking there charts at the nurses station. (This I had no problem with because my family has spent a great deal on the hospital and I was well liked and know from my visits and volunteering. Most of the rich kids would never be caught dead in a hospital not dying or getting plastic surgery.) The more outgoing people in the group during the times where I stood by the door tried to get me to join in the actives that they were involved in. Even though I said "no" each time they still kept asking, I was not sure if they where trying to be nice or afraid to get on my bad side after seeing the reaction the WRR had after just seeing me. Soon they were well enough to be discharged and let into my care. They had all been given new clothes and other items on my budget but the doctors said it was them doing the giving. ( I had a feeling that one or two knew who was behind the gifts.) As they all piled into the limo an hour and half behind schedule because of the fact that the three boys got lose from the nurses wheeling them to the front door and had a wheelchair race down the hall crashing into things, people and to top it off all off all three hit the bar stopping wheelchairs from going down the stairs. It stopped the chairs but they went flying down the stairs. So we were on our way, it was a much different ride going home for them then going to the hospital, for one the boy was on his own and he is a much warmer person then his counterpart, they were more personate trying to start my talking but all it took was a well placed glare to quite them down. We only stoped for my to jump out of the limo and grab the pre-ordered pizzas and wings from a C.O.O.K.E INC owned rest stop.

We arrived late at night at the drop off station, the house of the pharaohs counterpart. There was a large group of people waiting for us, I was the first out because I was the closest to the door. As they each hurried out of the limo to greet each member of there awaiting family with lots of tears and other such matter, I noticed the blonde with what I though was his father, his sister was standing with his mother, even from the distance I was at I could tell something was wrong, then I could hear his distress carrying on the wind, I was not the only one who was watching with growing worry, some of the father figures were stepping forward but they were not fast enough. Just as his dad was about to bury his fist in the boys face I found myself moving without knowing it. I did a triple flip and buried my foot in his chest. From that position I could smell the booze coming off him in waves. I half turn of my head saw the look of shock on everyone faces. Before I knew it he was coming at me with a broken beer bottle, I then flipped behind him landing in the couched position then taking my free leg swiping it across tripping the drunk. As I fell back he was about to land on me I went int a back flip and using my hands as support took both legs, kicking him off of his path of falling onto me. As I got up looking at the stunned crowd.

"What? Did you thing I got the reaction from the WRR by paying them off?" then I gave them one of my trade mark smirks.


End file.
